Innocence of Blood
by BellaRuthie
Summary: New to being a vampyre- Daryn- hates what she has become. She goes through a life changing experience while she trains for the war to come. Henry, Wyatt, Jen Jen.. Who is to trust? Are they all just monsters?
1. Disgust

"Kat." His voice was enough to captivate the attention of any woman, or animal. To me, his voice was dreadful. Henry didn't understand me, which wasn't really eerie. Nobody understood me. I hated what I was, and how I lived. "Kat, please."

"Daryn" I corrected. I hated the foul name I was now being punished into wearing as insignia. It was supposed to represent, or better yet, mock my feline ways. I wanted to keep the name my mother had given me, even though I would never see her again.

Henry narrowed his beautiful jade green eyes, and black irises. "Kat, you know you can't keep your name. We've been over this for almost ten years now. It is too dangerous." I couldn't believe time had gone by so quickly. It seemed like weeks to me.

He walked into the light that the lit torch above my bed produced. Henry's beauty would never cease to impress me, like everyone else. His fair skin was flawless, and polished. His green eyes were piercing.

"_We_ are dangerous," I mumbled through gritted teeth. Henry smiled; his white teeth glistened in the spot of light. His canines were looking menacing, not to me, but to others.

"I lament the way you feel about us. You do need to feed Kat." He was always so calm and collected. I envied him. His long silky smooth long hair was up to his shoulder, and he looked like a god. His eyes were following my every movement. His smell was so intense in my nose; it was spicy and sweet.

I felt a large knot in my throat. "I will not." I stood up, and walked out of my cave-like room in my feline strut. It was torturous to go out, when He might be out there. I hated being where I was. I hated who I had become.

There were people gathered in the grand hall. It was obvious they were going out hunting tonight. I wanted nothing more than for them to leave, just in case He wanted to see me. I shuddered, and continued towards the study. I didn't want to go with them. It was cruel, and unfair. I remembered being human, and it wasn't fair.

I walked over to the huge mirror facing the even bigger bookshelf. I stood before it, and stared. My eyes were a very soft maroon; my skin was pale and marble like. My hair was black and long, to my waist. My nose was sharp leading to my full lips. I was beautiful, but menacing. I looked away quickly disgusted by what I had become.

Leaving my room had been an act of desperation otherwise it would have never happened. I could never just walk around. I didn't want to run into someone. Someone I hated. My lip curled over my teeth before I could erase Him from my mind. I growled.

My room was nothing. It was considered a luxurious room, given Henry had preference over me. He loved me, and wanted me. He didn't love me or want me the way people always thought. He loved me like a sister, and he wanted me because he was in danger. He wanted me to fight with him, to protect him. Henry was the elder vampyre, and he was sought after. He was always in danger because Henry was a special vampyre, and he possessed too many powerful vampyres along with him. He is powerful.

I could see them now. They appear one by one, side by side. They make a single line. I could read it in their faces; they came to kill. They were all such wicked creatures such as myself. Menacing. They were dangerous, even for me. I could tell they thirsted for victory. The leader, Antonia, had her cropped black hair blowing against her fair skin. Black irises surrounded Antonia's crimson red eyes. She was completely looming. We were all standing in an empty park. It looked more like a desert. There were no plants, no human life. It was completely dirt. The sun was going down, and there was a dark orange and pink color covering the sky. I could now see Henry standing next to me. He smiled.

"Daryn. Daryn, what do you see?" I felt strong hands shaking me. I could recognize the sweet spicy scent anywhere. I opened my eyes slowly, and made out Henry's face quickly. He was kneeling before me. I was sitting on my bed. He moved his hands to my face.

I smiled. "You called me Daryn."

Henry rolled his green eyes, and continued stroking my cheeks with his fingers. "You wouldn't have listened if I said Kat. Now, what did you see?" I knew he could probably feel what I had seen but he wanted details.

"The war. They were running to their places. One by one, side by side, they made a single line, and Antonia was there. She looked completely ominous." He nodded, waiting for the part I was supposed to say first. I tried to swallow but there was a large knot was still in my throat. I was thirsty.

"There is something else, and it's very important. You must tell me." Henry ran his long fingers through his silky long blonde hair. His eyes were pleading for an answer.

"I was there, next to you," I whispered almost inaudibly.

His eyes widened as if he had seen a werewolf. "I was there?" He looked away. I could read in his expression how he had not planned on going. He was in danger. He would be the first person to be killed.

"You don't have to do what my visions say."

"You must train," he mumbled getting to his feet. He stood before me with an indestructible expression.

My jaw dropped. "What? Henry, please. You know I can't see Him. I have told you before. I have one condition."

He walked towards the torch lighting my room. "Do you want me to die? I need you. Don't be so selfish." His voice was firm, a tone he had never utilized with me. His eyes were on the torch, never meeting mine. I was completely shocked.

"I told you already Henry. I won't come out of my room unless he's dead or gone," I hissed. He met my gaze. He wanted me to fight, even if he had to kill someone. His body language was somewhat unique; he stood like a woman with a man's posture. He nodded, and disappeared.

I sat on my bed, wondering what he was thinking. If only I had his gift, I could feel his emotions. I wished more than anything in the universe that He disappeared. I hated him. I held him personally responsible for what I was.

After a few -what seemed to be minutes- Henry came back with a very stern expression. He sat next to me. "Daryn, he is not guilty."

I looked up at him, I could tell he was being sincere but I didn't want to hear it again. We had spoken about the same things so many times. I decided to focus on my walls. The walls were maroon, and short. My room wasn't big, but it was somewhat comforting. Other vampyres would give anything for my room.

"Daryn, listen to me." He felt I wasn't paying attention. Even after ten years I wasn't used to they way he could see my emotions. He could almost see my thoughts.

"Henry, we have had this talk before. I am tired of telling you that you are never at fault in my eyes. Henry, you have taken me in. You are my brother." Henry held my face in his marble hands as I spoke. He was staring deep into my eyes. Anyone could have seen he was completely filled of anguish. He regretted what he had done.

He sighed. "I am to blame. I sent him to change you. I had been observing you for so long. The way your 'déjà vu' had begun to preoccupy you. I watched the way you were fast, and keen. I wanted, not needed, you." His light green eyes fell to the ground. I placed a hand on his.

"I have told you before Henry. I could never blame you. You didn't do the dirty deed, Beau did." My throat burned at the last words I had spoken. A chill ran down my spine.

"I can't lose either of you. I love you Kat. I need Beau. You know he is the best fighter I have." My body was trembling with the anger that filled me. I stood up releasing my face from his grasp. I stood before the torch and stared at the flames.

"I'm sorry Henry" was all I managed to speak. I knew he had gone because the room felt smaller, empty. I loved Henry but I hated Beau. Hate overcame my love. He was the one to blame for my being a monster. I was nothing more than a killer.

I would sneak into the kitchen like a cat in the morning, and drink whatever left over blood they had preserved. It wasn't ever filling but it kept me alive. The taste of cold blood wasn't appetizing but I couldn't manage to be weak. Henry wouldn't allow it. In the morning the vampyres would usually keep to themselves. They didn't like to roam around the dark vault after meals. They always seemed so much more ominous after hunting. They always kept at least a bit of the feral ways in the morning. Even if there was an intruder, I could smell them on their way. I was quicker than any of them; I escaped without problems.

I had never been afraid of any of the vampyres I had encountered except that one night. The night I was changed. The night I could never forget even if I was supposed to see the future, not the past. My Gift didn't always help me forget. Every time I looked myself in the mirror, I was reminded. It was a curse, something I could never forget. Every time I tried, it came back to me. The way he lured me in with his soft velvet voice, and the enchanting scent that always gave off of his skin. I was forced into what I had become.

The nights were difficult to me, no matter how far down I was from humans. Blood called to me. I was always thirsty, thanks to my lack of hunting. When I was thirsty, I could smell humans no matter how far. It was a nuisance I would never wish on someone. It's like the worst of your fears, becoming what you needed to survive. I decided that drinking left over's is not bad because they were already dead. Henry knew of my belief and he always tried to hunt double, to bring me back enough.

After the terrifying night of my change, I never saw Him again. I was only 17. I didn't remember anything about Him. His voice, and scent were a distant memory to me. I tried to block him out so much that I had succeeded after some time. Every vampyre seemed to remind me of him. I didn't have any knowledge on which he was. My instincts weren't completely in tact the moment he was alluring me. It made his memory a blur, but a very significant blur. All I could manage to remember was he was completely breathtaking.

**A/N**

**I am only posting this chapter for a very long time. I want you guys to tell me what you think is all to see if I should continue or not.**

**Keep or not keep? Please Review!**

**Peace!**


	2. Alive

I never kept good track of time, but I was sure it had been quite a few weeks. Henry entered my room breathless, and I could tell something was wrong. I could see the desperation in his face. He sat me down without speaking a word. His hair was flying behind him, as he paced. His eyes were fierce by what he was to say.

"We lost him." He spoke the words difficultly, as if they were hard to get out. I watched as he slowed his pace. I knew he was talking about Him, because he would never worry about any other vampyre that way. Henry only felt attachment to Beau and me.

I smiled halfheartedly. "Good, someone did the deed for me." I watched as his expression became more solemn. He stood before me; his eyes were unfathomable.

"Selfish infant. I lost my greatest warrior. They destroyed him. Antonia sent her newest weapon." I was struck by his insult but I shook it off easily. I stood up from my bed in a feline stance.

"So, what now?"

"You must train yourself. I am going to send my second greatest warrior, now my greatest warrior, to train you. We have a few months; I can feel it in the atmosphere. We must be ready." He was speaking without a single drip of propaganda. I wasn't ready for a war, but I knew it was to come. I saw it. I hoped I wouldn't be involved in it.

"I will do as you wish. My only condition has been shattered. Now I shall please you." I bowed at him, and I saw the distress this caused him. Henry grabbed my face in his cool marble hands. Something in his expression was hidden.

"Forgive me. For everything." The words seemed to have a different meaning, to him and me. My happiness was somewhat dimmed by his expression.

I nodded. "How could I not?"

He smiled halfheartedly, and disappeared leaving the cool sensation of his hands still present on my cheeks. I replayed the scene over and over in my head. I wanted to know how Beau was destroyed, and who did it. I wanted payback. He was mine to kill. I wanted nothing more than his death but by my hand. I was jealous.

It was the first night I came out of my room, even though the vampyres weren't going hunting. I made my way to the Grand Hall, trying not to step on the dreadful dress I was obligated to wear. Finally entering the Grand Hall I made out a few beautiful faces. All vampyres were stunning, almost unreal. The most unreal part of it all was how they stared at me as if I were an intruder. I could feel the angst in their eyes, the growls that made their way out of their chests. It was intimidating, but I never feared for my life. I only feared when I had one, this was no life. It was Hell.

The only person smiling at me was Jen Jen. Jen Jen was Henry's 'daughter.' At least Henry treated her like one. Jen Jen was changed when she was only 13, the youngest vampyre. She had long strawberry blonde locks, like Henry. Jen Jen's eyes were a deep olive color, and her skin was fair. She has many similarities, and her Gift is compassion. She is one of the only genuine vampyres in the vault. Jen Jen was so small; she was about 4'9. She was small compared to my 5'6. Jen Jen was smart, and older than me. She was always sweet, and never jealous. I got along with her because she understood me the most, al though she disagreed a bit.

"Kat!" she called after me, as she stood from her seat beside Henry's. Jen Jen walked over to me, and hugged me tight. She didn't loosen her embrace until I sighed. "Sorry, I just never thought I'd see you out here."

I smiled. "Neither did I. Where's your father?" Henry hated if we ever thought of him as anything but Jen Jen's father. He loved her as his own.

"He's coming. He's still getting ready." Her voice was pitchy, and high like a child still. It was funny how a person who looked so young could be so much more mature than I was.

She skipped gracefully back to her seat. Henry had a 'throne' in the Grand Hall. Whenever there was a celebration he would sit in it, and Jen Jen would sit next to him. I knew this because Jen Jen always bragged about it. The throne was not only accompanied by Jen Jen's seat but there was another to the other side.

"Look what the _Kat_ dragged in." I heard someone hiss behind me. Her smell was almost too sweet, a little over the edge on sour. I turned to see a woman with a disgruntled expression. Her eyes were fierce cobalt, and her hair was brown in a boy cut. She stared at me up and down. She didn't care to act as if she wasn't looking.

"Do I know you?"

"No, but you don't know anyone. Do you? Henry's little favorite." It was then that it sunk in. She was one of Henry's mistresses. Henry never spoke of his women to me, but I knew he had many.

"You must be Henry's mistress." I wasn't sure if she was but the way she envied me had to do with it.

She narrowed her cobalt eyes at me. "Miranda" she corrected. I wondered if that was her real name, or the one Henry gave her. I looked around behind her, and saw many different vampyres. All were beautiful but so different. The only similarity was that most of them were menacing.

The room became silent when a figure entering the Grand Hall in a white cloak entered. Everyone began to kneel as he walked by him or her, except me. Henry stopped before me dropping the hood. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Welcome Kat" he said. His voice was announcing, and large. He wanted everyone to hear his welcoming. He seemed to have seen the envy, or hatred the other vampyres had towards me. I flinched at the name Kat.

"Daryn" I corrected as usual in an almost inaudible tone. I could feel the eyes on me; everyone was surprised, except Henry and Jen Jen.

Henry chuckled in his usual charming way. Everyone seemed to swoon at the sound. I noticed Miranda through the corner of my eye biting her lip. I looked back at Henry who was leading me to the seat next to his. My eyes widened instinctively.

"Are you crazy?" I mumbled. He grabbed my waist, and forced me to sit. I could see everybody from where I was sitting. There was a special seat in front of mine. It was empty, but it seemed like it was meant for a guard.

I could smell Henry sitting next to me in the largest throne. I looked at him, and he was smiling at all of the others.

He pointed at me. "Kat is like a sister to me. Respect her. I know you aren't pleased by it, but you will have to live with it" Henry sat up straight, and smiled at Jen Jen. Jen Jen smiled childishly back at her father, and then at everyone else.

The whole lot of vampyres were glaring at me, but trying not to. I could read in their expression their unhappiness. I tried to keep my mind off of that, and looked around the Grand Hall I had only seen from afar. The walls were painted a beautiful golden color, which contrasted with the white tablecloths on the long tables. The seat I was now in was well crafted from wood, with a nice cushion with a golden design. The Grand Hall was large; it was difficult to realize how we lived in a vault. They had spent centuries building this home for vampyres.

I felt a cool marble hand grab mine, and it wasn't a scent I recognized. The scent was very alluring, and sweet but at the same time sour. It was the most pleasant scent I had ever encountered. I looked away from the walls to see a beautiful vampyre bowing with my hand in his.

"Kat" he spoke beneath his breath. His voice was low, and sexy. I had never been appealed by a vampyre before, but Henry didn't even compare one bit to this vampyre.

He eventually straightened up, as he let my hand free from his. His hair was honey, long, but styled upward almost into spikes but completely disorganized in a beautiful way. His eyes were a beautiful shade of sapphire. His fair skin looked soft but somehow marble at the same time. He was tall, and built. The beauty I had encountered took me aback. He stopped to stare at me with passion for a moment.

"Pleasure to meet you. My name is Wyatt." I looked up at his beautiful eyes trying to not be surprised again by his beauty. His expression was soft, and admiring. He stood before me like an angel.

His scent clouded my memory. I couldn't remember how to speak. "I'm Daryn or Kat. Daryn." Wyatt had my mind in disarray, and he was to blame. He was too beautiful.

Henry placed his marble hand on my shoulder. I looked over to see him smiling in approval towards Wyatt. Wyatt never stopped staring at me, and I felt it. Wyatt mesmerized me, and he was mesmerized by me. Eventually, after what seemed like hours, Wyatt sat. His seat was the one that looked like it was for a guard, in front of me.

"Wyatt will train you." I was startled by Henry's alluring voice to my left. It seemed as if he had read my thoughts. His gift couldn't have helped him that far though. I stared into his blank expression. Henry was like a canvas waiting to be painted by my answer.

I watched how Wyatt's eyes flickered around the room, and always found a way to mine. I knew he would listen in without even trying if I asked Henry about Wyatt. Henry's eyes were watching me, so I knew I had to control my emotions.

The room was full of dancing, and laughter. The music was mainly waltz, and everyone moved beautifully and gracefully across the floor. If I didn't know better I would have believe them angels and not monsters.

The movements of the vampyres were as if practiced, because they were perfect with the harmony. It had been long since I had watched anything-let alone anyone-dance. It seemed to rekindle a flame in me. Something I hardly recognize, because I hadn't felt it in so long . . . Life. I was so distraught by the dancing that I didn't notice Wyatt stand.

"Daryn" he whispered, as he reached his hand out invitingly. "Would you grace me with a dance?" My hand found his instinctively with thirst to touch him. His eyes immediately lit up.

Without even giving a second thought we were demanding attention on the dance floor. There was no time to see others, no time to think, it was just us. All I could think about was how well he danced, and how much I desired him to think the same about me. Of course it was absurd to even want him to think anything positive about a monster like me. It was almost unfeasible to imagine Wyatt a monster. He was nothing but an angel.

After the song changed a couple of times was when I noticed we were still dancing. There was no one dancing around us. Something inside me was disapproving of my sudden liveliness. I knew I didn't deserve such happiness. The only thing my mind could fully calculate was Wyatt's presence. He was enchanting and an amazing dancer.

The music stopped, and we stopped dancing too. I looked around trying to find the source of the pause. I felt Wyatt stiffen next to me. I could smell his frustration but I wondered if it was because of what was coming next or just because he wanted to keep dancing with me.

Henry was standing and everyone was admiring him from where they stood circling Wyatt and I. I could tell Henry was somewhat content but nervous. His lips twitched twice before he finally drew in a breath.

"Tonight is a special night for all. Tonight, we hunt with our new arrival. With Kat." My whole body shuddered without my notice. I could feel the faces around me looking, staring at me. I didn't want to hunt and everyone present knew that. They were expecting me to oblige.

Without a second thought I had already pushed through the crowd and was standing in front of Henry. Henry was taken aback by my quick appearance. Naturally, vampyres were pale but Henry was now completely blanched. His breath had grown deeper, obviously making me insinuate his fear. I had not noticed I was baring my teeth until I felt a soft hand place itself on my shoulder.

"Henry I will not hunt and you knew I wouldn't. Why would you say that? Why do you want to make me seem to reckless before everyone?" I alleged without a second thought to the words I had spoken. My head was circling; I knew Henry could feel I was befuddled.

The hand on my shoulder tightened and then released. I didn't need to turn to understand that the sweet scent of the vampyre touching me belonged to Wyatt.

"I thought that you might change your mind." Henry's voice was now so calm compared to his deep breathing. I knew he was trying to make me feel bad about how rudely I had reacted. He did not know that I knew better than that.

I huffed silently. "Change my mind? No."

"Daryn, you should come." I turned to see Wyatt with a pained expression staring at the wall that was now at the other side of the room. He stared as if his eyes were somewhere else, another world.

"Why?"

Wyatt's eyes stared at me, slowly making their way to something behind me. Henry, I knew. "Tonight is the perfect night to help you train. Also, you need your strength. Blood will do you good." To hear those disgusting words come from such beautiful lips stabbed what little heart was left in me. Wyatt was nothing but another monster no matter how angelical he might've seemed. He was just another one of them. Henry began to seem even more manlike beside Wyatt.

What else could I do? I had nothing else to say. I was to fight in that war no matter how much I refused. I knew it and I saw it. There was no turning back on the training.

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading! It took me some time to write this out! Hope you like it! Pleaseeee Review!**

**PeacE!**


	3. Hunt

The night was intense. I could smell the fear, the youth, and the cold that the night beheld. Wyatt tried to keep close to me no matter how much I rejected him. He knew I didn't want him near but it was his duty to be with me. Every now and then he found chances to at least speak a word to me. Every time he did, I dodged him.

Henry was before us, wearing a slick black robe. All vampyres are supposed to blend in but since Henry was the leader he was allowed to wear what he wished. I, on the other hand, was allowed to wear my old jeans and t-shirts. In the vault we could only wear the clothes Henry bought us. We could never wear our old clothes.

The night air was pulling my face back. I could feel the freshness of the air but the smell of blood was what was alluring me most. I couldn't control myself from the vault; I never wanted to imagine myself outside. I had a perfect image of every single owner of the blood.

White gold hair looped into curls, eyes piercing sky blue, and the skin like honey sun kissed. The girl smiled and then suddenly frowned. Beautiful as she was she jerked backward with fright swarming across her blood filled cheeks. The smell was uncontrollably sweet, oh so sweet. Tempting. I didn't want the girl. Poor girl.

"Kat? Daryn?" I felt a strong grip around my neck. I opened my eyes to see Wyatt with his furrowed brows with a concerned expression. The hair strand across my face blinded a bit of his beauty enough for me to not be startled.

"Let go," I ordered. It was then that I realized I was flat on the ground. The soil beneath me felt somewhat soothing compared to the marble I was used to in the vault.

I looked around and it was only Wyatt and I. I gracefully made my way to stand. I could tell my feline stance was somewhat tempting to Wyatt. His eyes sucked in all that he could see before he straightened up.

"The easiest and fastest way to train is hunting humans. All vampyres, except you at least know how to do that. This is basic training Daryn." I could tell he didn't like having to be the one to train my hunting skills. I didn't like it either.

I huffed. "I don't want to hunt humans."

I heard a slight chuckle escape his beautiful chest. "It's not whether or not you want to. You have to."

The certainty in his voice made me want to prove him wrong. "What if I just left? What would you do?" I asked as I placed my fingers on his firm chest playfully.

Wyatt's throat suddenly seemed dry. "I would follow you. Hunt you, if I had to." His voice was nothing but truthful.

I snickered and turned my back on him. "You wouldn't know how to begin hunting me." Something in me said otherwise but the desire to prove him wrong was stronger.

Suddenly I felt his sweet breath on my neck. "Forgive me madam, but I beg to differ." His breath slithered down my back sending an instant chill down my spine. He was completely scrumptious, and I wanted to devour him.

His sweet breath was suddenly coated by the delicious scent of blood. She was near, a girl. The scent was exquisite. My mouth watered for it.

"Come, she is near." Wyatt was now like a cheetah, he seemed vicious and ready to strike. We were now standing behind what seemed like a tree trunk with no tree. There were no leaves on the trunk and it was useless.

As I lay my eyes on my prey I fell back. It was the little girl in my vision. Her golden curls were looped, her skin was sun kissed and she was full of blood. Not having drunk blood in so long, the scent was more unbearable to me than to any other. I felt myself walking without even knowing. How unbelievable thirsty I had been.

I heard a hiss behind me. "Attack her." It was then that I noticed I was already visible to the little girl. She was staring at me with a smile on her face and then she frowned. I hadn't noticed I was baring my teeth until she jerked backward. I felt like a monster. The pain of disgust towards myself was even stronger than the thirst.

"I-I'm sorry," I muttered. Saliva was watering down my lips, down my neck. I thirsted for the girl.

Surprisingly enough, the girl slowly walked towards me. She stopped before me as she saw how my neck jerked my head backwards every now and then. I was pulling myself back from the trance her blood had me in.

"I am Amee." Her sweet Irish accent was so distinct from the usual British I was used to daily. She was sweet, almost as sweet as her blood smelled.

"Amee, go" was all I could spit out without opening my mouth much.

The worst part of all was that she came closer when I warned her to leave. She placed her blood filled hand on my cheek. My whole body trembled, my legs were weak and could no longer hold me.

"I have nowhere to go." Her words pierced through me as if Wyatt had plunged his fangs into my neck. The girl was alone, touching a vampyre, almost pleading for help.

The knot in my throat was becoming larger. "I am not-" I trailed off because my fangs were taking over. I jumped to my feet and looked behind me. Wyatt was baring his teeth with thirst and anger.

He took a deep breath. "Daryn, finish her." His voice was dark and rude. I grabbed the girl in my arms and ran.

Running helped me not notice her blood pumping throughout her body. The air of night flushed against my face rapidly. I loved the feeling of running. It made me feel powerful to run. The way the night became a cluster of elements, my clothes brushed against my skin, my hair blew and made itself one with the darkness of the night.

I was at the vault before anyone else. I knew I was faster than them and also could get through any obstacle they would take time doing. I was a cat, in a woman's body.

I didn't know what to do; all I knew is that I wanted to save Amee. I didn't know the poor girl but she knew even less, she was so young. It wasn't fair that she had to suffer because a vampyre-who should be dead in the first place-was thirsty. I knew it wouldn't be a good idea to take her a place where hundreds of thirsty vampyres live, so I dropped her off on the porch of my old house before making it to the vault.

I waited in the kitchen playing with a fork. I looked up as I had been doing for the last hour and saw Wyatt standing before me. Furious.

"Would you like to elaborate?" His voice was cold; it contrasted well with his expression.

"I didn't want to kill her in front of you, but I did" I lied.

Wyatt ran to stand behind me and nuzzled my ear with his nose. "Why did you leave me like that? You could've been attacked by Antonia." His voice had suddenly softened and his nuzzling was exquisite. I wanted to rip off his clothes and feel his body against mine.

"See? I told you, you can't hunt me," I said in a pompous tone.

Wyatt chuckled leaving my ear. I looked behind me and he stood against a wall, arms crossed against his chest. "You saved the girl, left her at your parents house." His voice was calm and collected.

He knew. Why did he act as if I told the truth, then?

"You didn't have the guts today but tomorrow is another day," he said as he pushed off the wall to leave the room. Wyatt stopped at the door and turned. "Oh and don't ever lie to me again." He disappeared.

I hated him for knowing I had lied. Ugh.

**A/N**

**Do you love me or what? I am inspired. Please Reviewwww! **

**Peace!**


	4. Great Wall of China

The morning was quiet as usual, for everyone was resting. I walked out of my room to the study. I wanted to read something, anything to keep my mind off of my thirst. Anything to keep my mind off of the lust I feel towards Wyatt. It is difficult for me to admit that I feel attraction towards someone but Wyatt is a love-hate lust.

As I reached for a book I felt two strong arms wrap themselves around my waist. The arms twirled me around to face Wyatt. His beauty took me aback. He was completely rejuvenated. His skin was softer than before, his eyes more approachable, and I longed for him.

Wyatt leaned his head in next to mine; his lips lingered on my ears. "My dear, you look surprisingly appealing this morning." His sexy low voice tangled my mind in to webs.

"W-why thank you" was what my mind permitted. It was difficult to think with him breathing on me. His soothing cool breath marked my neck in a good way.

"Why must you become so uneasy?" he asked backing away from me looking at the shelf of books opposite mine. I stood frozen where he had put his hands around my waist.

I scoffed. "Me, uneasy? Ha. That's one I've never heard before." I glided through the room like a cat. My eyes dozed around the room looking for an interesting book.

Wyatt gave me a devilish grin. "Why must you always be so cross with me? You think I say this out of pure pleasure. I do not wish to mock you my dear Daryn. All I ask is for an explanation." His sapphire eyes inspecting my every slick move.

I spot a book of my fancy, "Sense and Sensibility", and I make my way quickly up the bookcase. I'm back down on the ground before Wyatt could even calculate my moves.

Wyatt chuckled angelically. "You seem in no need of training, perhaps you should train me." His voice sustained a sort of sarcasm that rotted in my stomach.

"What sort of account do you desire? I daresay I have quick wit and I can conjure up one that you might enjoy." I turn to give him an impish smile but he is no longer there.

"I desire the truth of why you get uneasy near me." When I turn back he was standing before me with the most breathtaking smile ever. His canine teeth were sharp but somehow desirable. I wanted Wyatt to sink his teeth in my neck.

I shake off the lure of Wyatt and stare him in the eyes. "Who says I get uneasy near you?"

Me.

"You have yet to consider my gift." The words punctured me where it hurt most. He had devoured my quick wit in only one sentence. He had a gift; it could be anything.

I clear my throat dramatically. "And what might this gift be?" My voice comes out raw, rawer than intended but it suited the moment.

Wyatt's eyes swayed back and fourth. "Nothing compared to yours I admit. I believe by touching a person, feeling their skin, their blood, you will be able to decipher their inner desires or fears."

The words coming from Wyatt's lips aren't exactly soothing. They work in the opposite direction, I am nervous.

"You know a persons desires?" My voice comes out in a squeak and he chuckles a bit.

He sighed. "Only during a slight moment, _if_ you desire or fear anything in the moment I touch you. I can see what you want or fear. It's not clear, almost always incorrect, and I hardly ever use it."

I lick my lips remembering how he mentioned feeling the person's blood. Oh how I desired Wyatt to drink of mine and I of his. How much I desired him to claim me as his.

"You said I felt uneasy not fearful."

Wyatt sat in one of the smooth black couches in the study. "Yes, well I only stated the fact that you didn't know what gift I possessed I didn't say that's how I knew how you felt uneasy."

I felt the vampyre blood rush to my face of how angry he had made me. Staring into his eyes I knew he was expecting this reaction. "Then, how may I ask, did you know I felt uneasy?" The words came out through gritted teeth.

"Your vampyre blood was hot beneath my touch, I felt it rushing. You were tense." A smug smile appeared across his flawless cheeks. I wanted to kiss and slap him.

My answer to his accusation was non-existent. I had no clue what to say, I was left with nothing. "You aren't the most steadfast of the bunch. Why wouldn't I feel tense in your arms?"

At this Wyatt ran to stand before me. "What do you say? You mean to say that I have defied your confidence, when I simply kept Henry from realizing your escape yesterday? In his eyes, no matter how much of a sister you might be to him, what you did was foolish. It is unacceptable to visit one's belated home, you know this Daryn." Wyatt seemed defiant and strong. It was then that I wondered if the real leader was Henry or Wyatt. A punch of guilt intruded my body.

"Forgive me Wyatt, I had nothing else to say to defend my case. You are right and I am indebted to you. I admit that I believed you a monster yesterday when you beckoned me to hunt. You must understand Wyatt, I cannot kill my own." Wyatt's lips twitched and I noticed his wince. The phrase "my own" seemed to have plunged into him like a dagger.

Wyatt heaved a sigh. "Daryn they are no longer your own. Believe me, I remember what it was like to be human and I remember how unjust I believed my change. For various years I lived in hatred, locked in a room Henry offered me. I was weak. With time, I learned that there is no turning back time and to advance in what I have become it is a necessity to kill. This whole world is kill or be killed. I do not stray to admit that I favor being the killer." As he spoke he moved closer to me until he was only heartbeat away from my face.

I look away in haste. "I understand but I am not like you Wyatt." I looked up to see him perplexed for a moment. He nodded as he came back to his senses. I imagined it was that I had pulled away. "I cannot just decide to kill the people that once were like myself. All I see when I look into their innocent faces is my own. I didn't deserve this life I was doomed to." Wyatt seemed to grow hurt by my words. It hurt me to see the angel standing before me look so pained.

I reached out to touch his face unwillingly; I was in a trance, in his trance. As my fingers grazed his soft fair skin, Wyatt pulled away. "Don't," he muttered.

Insulted by his rejection, I snort in an unladylike fashion. Wyatt's sad eyes meet my eyes and I look away disgusted. Wyatt is a man of confusion, a mystery to me, that's why I wanted him. I wanted to solve his mystery but he was like the Great Wall of China, indestructible. In my alacrity, I disappeared without a dismissal.

Why must he be so complicated? Was it my own guard keeping me from really knowing him or was it really he?

**A/N**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! **

**Peace!**


	5. Humans

I wasn't going to let my day be ruined by an insolent vampyre, whom I had no idea how to begin to understand. The smell of blood was fresh in my nose and I knew I couldn't go out without drinking. It wasn't exactly a sure thing but I had to check if Henry had once again thought ahead. I made my way silently to the kitchen and indeed Henry had thought ahead. There was a bottle of blood waiting for me. I drunk in and slumped out. The fresh air on my face was incredibly soothing. There was only one thing not letting me enjoy my ounce of freedom . . . Fear. If Henry learned of my going out in pure daylight he would have a fit.

The last thought was forced to the back of my mind. The light on my pale skin made it seem more alive, I looked beautiful I knew. I could smell humans down by the pond near the vault. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and made my way to the pond at human pace. It was enough that I was exposing myself to daylight; I wouldn't be caught running. I spotted two humans walking a pest dog. I always had hated the darn animals; I blamed my brother's dog for my becoming a monster as well.

The night I was lured into the dark alley I had been walking my Scott's dog, Lola, because he had soccer practice late. I had considered leaving the dog without a walk because I hated her slobbering but she kept barking. I couldn't stand the barking and my studies were getting weaker with her raising haul. I decided to give her a quick walk when I stumbled into a very handsome and charming man. Beau tricked me with all of his glamorous and captivating beauty.

Even though the pesky mutt had caught my attention I couldn't help but admire the humans. As much as I hated to know that there was no kind as beautiful as my own, there was something about humans that still enchanted me. The two humans walking the dog were a boy and a small girl. The boy seemed about my human age, the girl seemed about thirteen. I stared straight into the pond admiring the smooth blue color that filled it trying to alter my interest. I could smell the humans had stopped and I could feel the boy staring.

I look at him although everything in me was telling me not to. The boy seemed to be about 6'3, his eyes were a soft brown, he had long eyelashes, and his lips were perfectly full . . . Of blood, no less. I could feel his blood had begun to pump faster as his eyes met mine. The feeling of thirst began to arise in me and I found myself biting my lip seductively. Suddenly I could feel everything surrounding me, the sun, the clouds, the trees, the pond, and . . . The boy.

I closed my eyes trying to think of something other than his delicious, sweet blood.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" My eyes flew open as my lips flew shut. I knew if I opened my mouth, his neck would be mine. His blood was now racing quicker, tempting me, taunting me.

I shook my head stiffly, turned, and began to walk. It wasn't making any sense. I had just drunk blood, was it possible to be thirsty anyway or is it my fear? I couldn't even calculate my reasons of craving his blood when . . .

"You must be new, I have never seen you around here before."

I took a deep breath and turned to face him. "It hurts me so that such a charming man has never seen me before. Now I feel awful that I do not socialize. Now I know if I did I might be acquainted with fine gentlemen like yourself." I knew it was a harsh sarcastic remark but it was probably enough to scare him away.

He chuckled rather politely. "What a fine lady I have been lucky enough to bump into. Please forgive me if my blunt personality has insulted you. I mean no harm when I say that I am sure if I has seen you before, I would remember." The boy gave me a civil smile and reached his hand out to me. "Kane, Ted Kane. My friends call me Teddy."

I couldn't help but smile slightly. The boy was so sweet even though I was rude. The lure of his blood wasn't as strong as his kindness. I took his hand lightly and his touch was so soft. It had been so long since I felt strong next to another being. "Cavill, Daryn Cavill." Teddy pressed his lips on my hand lightly but enough for me to feel his blood warming up the spot were his lips touched. The feeling of his lips against my skin was incredibly soothing.

"Teddy!" We both recovered from our trance. The little girl was standing next to him. I had not noticed how much they looked alike. She had his same soft brown eyes, her skin was also sun kissed like his, and her face frame was like his also.

Teddy smiled lightheartedly at the little girl and placed his hands on her shoulders. "This is my little sister, Grace. Grace be polite and invite this lovely lady over to have tea." A tingle traveled down my spine.

I giggled lightly. "That won't be nec-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Grace spoke. "Nonsense, of course you're invited. There will be no decline. You are a very stunning girl and I would love to have you over for tea. Nobody says "no" to Grace Kane." Grace smiled as if reassuring her last statement truthful.

Grace had obviously not noticed my canines.

"Grace that's a lovely invite you are offering but I cannot accept." I knew my voice flew throughout the air like music to their ears because every time I spoke their hearts would pound a bit quicker.

The fresh, cool air flew against Grace's hair making her look like a little movie star. "May I ask why?"

I had no sensible answer to said question. "I simply cannot be alone with you." It was partly true but I didn't of course add "Because I might drink your blood and leave you with venom that will spread throughout your body and make you a vampyre." It would be too blunt.

"But why?"

I sighed. "It is not right for a lady to be alone with a gentleman and his sister having tea. It is simply not acceptable."

Grace smiled at this, one of her canines had fallen out recently. "Of course not, I absolutely understand. For that reason I am sure you understand the parental guidance there will be." Grace had trapped me. "Oh please. You don't want to upset a little girl, do you?"

It was impossible to say "no" to Grace without her feeling offended and resenting me for it. Why did I care so much what this girl thought of me? I was sure I could never see them again and yet I longed to please her . . . And Teddy. Maybe I hoped that even if I escaped this tea, I might run into them again.

The scent of Grace's blood was beginning to cloud my mind. I closed my eyes, trying to concentrate on my answer.

I opened my eyes and Grace was pouting. "Well I do not want to upset a little girl." As I spoke the words Grace was already jumping and clapping with joy. I watched her celebrate and I knew Teddy was also very please because the moment I spoke, his hear began to race quicker.

Teddy cleared his throat. "I am sure I will see you around my dear Ms. Cavill. Where shall we send for you?" His voice was so sure but I knew he was nervous. I could smell the small drip of sweat that was going down his neck. His oh so delicious neck.

"Send for me?" My voice came out in a hurry.

"Yes, send for you. We don't invite you and expect you to show up. We invite you and send someone to pick you up as well." Teddy seemed to come from a respectable family because the speech came out naturally to him. He did not stumble on words, as I would've.

"Send for me here, I would die of shame if you saw my destitute conditions." I knew these words would shame me for nobody wanted a poor girl.

Teddy's reaction was surprising. "I do not judge Ms. Cavill but I do respect your request. Tuesday, at 1:00." It excited me how quickly he wished to see me. Tuesday was the day after tomorrow. I smiled enchantingly and nodded.

"I suppose I'll see you Tuesday."

He chuckled. "Unless you do not come, but how I wish you do." I could note the sincerity in his voice.

"We'll just have to wait and see."

We would.


End file.
